Tsuruya's Love
by melancholyperson299
Summary: A Kyon and Tsuruya short story. This is what my other fic called Emotions was suppose to be.
1. Begin

The beauty of this world is amazing, I have seen many places ever since I was born, but I love the place where I live the most. And that is Japan, because that is where all my friends are, Mikuru, Haruhi, Itsuki, Yuki, and…him.

Yes, I am hopelessly in love with him, even though I know Haruhi has taken him. Last week I gave him some smoked sheese and he said thabk you, then he said I was a great friend. Friend. That is the word that he thought of me as. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Stop the car!" I demaded as we got closer to my school. Riding a limo has lost its appeal. I see all of these students walking and I feel lazy.

"Why stop here Tsuruya-san, the school is still about half a mile away, plus you have to go up that horrible hill. What if your legs burn out! Your parents will be very cross with me!" My chauffer was just hired and he did not want to get in trouble with my parents so early in his career. He was from Britain, so I have no idea why he was working in Japan.

"I need some exercise; don't say anything unusual and my parents will never know, okay?" The man nodded his head, scared of my words. I grabbed my bag and got out of the limo. The chauffer drove away a few minutes with a lot of hesitation.

The real reason I wanted to walk to school was so I could talk to Kyon on the way there, and I have spotted him.

In the middle of the winter the hill is covered in snow and Kyon is bundled up in layers of clothes. I am only wearing a heavy coat and long socks for warmth. Kyon must be really sensitive to the cold, I suppose.

I ran over to the sidewalk he was walking one and started to walk next to him. He wasn't even noticing.

"How was the smoked cheese?" I asked playfully. Kyon seemed to jump a little then looked at me and sighed.

"Jeez Tsuruya, I thought you were Haruhi for a second, you really scared me." Ah, he has Haruhi on the brain. "But I'm glad it was you, I'm kind of glad it was you, Haruhi has really been pissing me off these past few days."

Score!

"Why, did she put Mikuru in a pervy outfit again? Nyoro~" I laughed.

"Well, part of it is that, it's the fact that she does not think of the well being of the other club members. I'm sure all of them have been scarred for life, I know I have."

That is when it hit me, now was the perfect chance to ask what has been on my mind. What are Kyon's real feelings for Haruhi, romantically?

"Kyon," Kyon looked at me. "What do you think of Haruhi, like as a girlfriend?" I looked at the ground, I didn't want to see his facial reaction to my question.

"Anyone would be a better girlfriend than her." Kyon said rather coldly.

Oh my God, this is happening Tsuruya, say it! I balled my hands in fists. Say it!

"Even me?" Crap! I said it, what is he going to say! Shit, he's going to reject me! I started to cry a little before he answered.

"Of course Tsuruya! You can be a little hyper at times, but you really are a great person who deserves love. You don't have many friends because you are a little crazy, and that makes people want to run away from you. But that just makes you a more unique person, and nothing you say to me will make me want to run away from you." Holy mother of fuck, did he just really say that. I started to cry tears of joy. I looked into Kyon's eyes.

"What if I said I love you."


	2. End

"What? Are you trying to say that…?" Kyon was in complete shock. Shit, I can't believe I said that!

"Look, Tsuruya, I need to go." Kyon started to run up the hill.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Kyon's friend, Taniguchi.

"So, you must have said something really freaky to scare Kyon off like that."

I sighed. "I must have, I wish he would have answered my question though." I forgot to tell you that I have known Taniguchi since we were both little kids. He is also working for the same Agency my father has created. We have recently found an amount of strange occurrences in this city. We believe that these occurrences involve the SOS Brigade. But we are unsure. Unluckily, I'm usually partnered with this dog brain when we are to investigate.

"It must be hard to love somebody who is hopelessly in love with someone else but does not realize it." Taniguchi smirked, that dog brain was silently laughing at me.

"Look who's talking, dog brain, you have been rejected by girls more times that I could count! Nyoro~" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever. Hey, maybe if you wore a ponytail Kyon would bang you!" Taniguchi Laughed.

I held my bag over my head and smacked Taniguchi with it. He hit the floor.

"I think I can see the light, am I going to heaven?" Taniguchi reached for the sky.

"No, dog brain, you're going to doggy hell, for being such a pervert!"

I finally reached the school. I jammed my coat and my outdoor shoes in my locker and put my indoor shoes on. And I headed to my classroom where I saw the most positive part of my day thus far. Mikuru's smile when she saw me.

She walked over to me. "How was it, did you ask Kyon-kun if he likes you?"

"I did, he ran away, then dog brain made fun of me." It was then when I started to cry in Mikuru's arms. It was over Haruhi won. She got Kyon while I got nothing. It was always like this, I always got the bum deal when it came to things like this.

…

That was the worst case scenario. That Kyon would back away from me, that the dog brain would make fun of me, and I would cry in Mikuru's arms, that the SOS Brigade would no longer include me in their activities. That Haruhi would hate me because I tried to take Kyon away from her, Tha I will never be loved.

But that is not what Kyon said. He did not say that he had to go, he said something completely different.

"I just said that I would never back away from you no matter what you said. How about we talk later, I need to get to class." Kyon gently touched my lips with his finger and waved goodbye.

The dog brained boy appeared next to me.

"Kyon really wants you; I guess I was wrong, I always thought you would get rejected when you confessed. But you found someone to stand by you.

"You know, dog brain, I'm sure there is someone who will stand by you someday too, maybe not soon, but eventually. There is a perfect match for everyone in this fucked up world."

…

"Well, that's the story of how I started to date your daddy." I said to my daughter.

"I miss daddy, why did he have to die?" She looked into my eyes and I saw a tear.

"Haruhi Suzumiya killed daddy because she wanted daddy to love her, but he didn't. Your daddy loved mommy too much. Now, Amane, it's time to go to bed."

"Okay, mommy." Amane pulled the blanket up to her chin and I shut the lights out and silently closed her bedroom door.

"What a cute kid, too bad I have to kill her and her mother."

I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. "Suzumiya, I wish it didn't have to end like this."

"Me too." Haruhi pulled out a butcher's knife. "But you took Kyon away from me! Now you must die!"


End file.
